Generally, a linear type vacuum inspirator is disclosed in that a penis of an user is sucked through only the linear type vacuum inspirator and a rubber ring for blocking out a bloodstream of the penis is inserted, thereby maintaining the erection of the penis only during sexual relations. The conventional vacuum inspirator serves to only block out the sucked bloodstream. However, it has no effect on the sphincter exercise. Also, since the vacuum inspirator cannot be worn on a body of the user, it cannot exercise the sphincter with his family or other persons at recess or in the course of daily life. Accordingly, because the user should confidentially exercise alone, it is impossible to steadily exercise his sphincter.
Also, since the conventional vacuum inspirator of men's penis is a straight linear type, the penis is protruded forwardly during the exercise, thereby it requires a confidential space capable of exercising along. Moreover, because it cannot be worn on a body of the user, there is a problem in that the vacuum suction thereof should be performed in a state of holding it in both hands.